


You're Pathetic

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: You and Tench are on your way back from an unseccessful interview.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You're Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Angst & Language  
> This is my first time writing in a while so please let me know how I did below :)

The latest interview took a toll on you. You had just interviewed Kenneth Bianchi, one half of The Hillside Stranglers. Bianchi spent the better half of the interview screaming obscenities at your partner and the worst half describing how he would have treated you had he met you before he was captured. At that point, Bill would step in and counter with other obscenities. Needless to say, he was not very cooperative. The guards suggested that you come back another day when “he’s feeling up to it.” 

“Fuck this, come on, y/n, we’re leaving.” Bill put his cigarette out on the table and left it there. You hurriedly stacked the papers together and trailed behind him. “Fucking psychopath,” Bill murmured, among other things, as he hustled to his car. He lit a cigarette before settling behind the steering wheel.

You sigh as you take your place in passenger seat. 

“You okay?” Tench asks with a cigarette between his teeth. 

“I just wish we could have gotten more out of him.” You say, immediately regretting it.

“Jesus Christ, y/n!” Here we go, you thought while Bill continued. “Did you hear the shit he was saying about you? The guy was being an asshole, and you’re saying you wished you could talk to him some more?! You’re pathetic, y/n. Truly pathetic.”

Your mouth was opened to fire back, but when you processed what he had said, you fell silent. You turned your legs toward the car door and stared out the window. 

“Y/n, I didn’t mean it like that.” Bill tried to apologize in the way he does, by saying anything, but “I’m sorry.” You ignored him and watched the tall grass flying by. 

The both of you sat in silence the rest of the way back to the airport. Bill only spoke up to ask if you needed help with your suitcase while you boarded the plane. However, you’re very stubborn and decided to struggle with it before it hit your head and Bill nearly pushed you out of the way to help you lift it above you. You huffed out a “thank you,” and sat down with your arms crossed, again watching out the window to avoid accidentally striking up a conversation. Bill let you hold your grudge for a little while longer before finally finding the courage to speak to you again. “Would you please talk to me? This is a four hour flight and I’d actually like some company. You’re much less of an annoyance than Holden.” Again, his way of apologizing.

You pursed your lips and took a deep breath. “You know, I could handle Bianchi telling me that he would love to see the fear in my eyes in the passenger seat of his car or that he wished he could have tasted me before he was caught, but somehow, your words hurt worse than that … you called me pathetic, Bill and you can’t even apologize for it.”

He made the decision to interrupt what seemed like was going to be a long rant of overflowing emotions, “You know why I called you pathetic? You want to know? It’s because I don’t understand how you could want to listen to that man talk to you like that. I couldn’t hear it anymore. It hurt me to hear him say those things about you, y/n! I never want anything bad to happen to you and putting you in that position today was scary for me and you practically said you wanted more of it.” He had never been one to admit his fear, but here he was telling you how he was scared for you. He took a deep breath to calm down. “You’re not the pathetic one; I am. I am because I love you, y/n, and I’m scared to death to lose you.” 

You went silent again, only this time it was because you just didn’t know what to say. You felt like this wasn’t the right time for words anymore and held his cheek to go in for a kiss. He welcomed it and reached his arm to hold your side. When you backed away you assured him, “You won’t lose me. I can take care of myself.” You looked him in the eyes and continued, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder to leave some comments to let me know what you though :)


End file.
